The Silent Spare
by planer sage
Summary: After the commotion of the Great Thaw dies down and Elsa takes up her duties, She finds Anna is the one pulling away. Can Elsa figure out why her younger sister is avoiding her?
1. Chapter 1

Frozen

The Silent Spare

**Don't own Frozen, haven't even seen the film but love the characters anyway**

Elsa was frantic. It had been a month since she had returned to Arendelle. The people had welcomed her back with open arms, and taking up her royal duties had been boring but not difficult. There had been some damage to the kingdom from her cold snap, a new trade partner to be found after cutting of ties with Westleton, but she had capable staff to help with these issues. No, what had her frantic and worried was that she had barely seen her sister in all that time. Anna had been so adamant about bringing her home, and had stayed glued to her side during the homecoming celebration, but after Elsa had began her duties, Anna had "vanished". Elsa still saw her during meals and in the halls between meetings, but other than that, nothing. Anna never came into her study to talk, never asked her to come play or build a snowman, nothing.

"_Anna, what's wrong?" _Elsa wondered as she searched for her sister in her room, the library, courtyard, and finally the stables where she found Kristoff with Sven. When she had named the man royal ice harvester she had given him space in the stables and leave to come and go from the palace.

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"Your majesty?" Kristoff asked.

"Please just call me Elsa" She said

"Okay Elsa. What's the matter?" He asked seeing her face.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asked.

"At this time, probably finishing her walk around town. She's been taking one every day. You know, seeing the sights, meeting the people" He said.

"Oh, alright" Elsa said relieved, turning to walk back to the palace to wait for Anna.

"Would you like to talk?" Kristoff asked, causing Elsa to stop

"I know I'm not Anna, but I'll still listen. I mean, you two kind of changed my life, listening to you is the least I could do" The man said embarrassed. Taking a deep breath Elsa turned around.

"Do you know why Anna's avoiding me?" Elsa asked.

"Why do you think she's avoiding you?" Kristoff asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because I barely see her!" Elsa almost shouted.

"She barely talks to me at meals, doesn't say anything if we pass in the hall, and never comes to my door or visits me when I'm working" Elsa said beginning to pace. Kristoff blinked and coughed into his hand.

"Well, there is a good reason for that, but I don't know what Anna would do to me if I told you" Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, please, tell me if Anna is angry at me for some reason or if she hates me?" Elsa pleaded, frost beginning to creep out from her.

"Whoa, it's nothing like that I promise" Kristoff said, hesitating before putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down

"Then what is it?" She asked, beginning to tear up.

"She's…intimidated" Kristoff said, and Elsa blinked.

"She's afraid of me?" She asked turning to pace, only to have Kristoff's large, strong hands hold her in place.

"Not afraid, intimidated. There's a difference" The man said.

"Why is she intimidated?" Elsa asked, calming down. Seeing the ice retreat Kristoff let her go.

"That's obvious isn't it? You're the Snow Queen whose beauty and power is swiftly becoming legend across the world. Add to that you're a smart, strong, and beloved Queen, and Anna's feeling…inadequate, and a bit unworthy. At least that's what she told me" Kristoff said as she pulled out oil, lacquer and a cloth.

"That's ridiculous" Elsa said going back to pacing.

"That's what I said" Kristoff told her as she beginning to pace again. The man sighed and started waxing his sleigh.

"Anna is nicer, sweeter, kinder, stronger, and braver than I will ever be" Elsa said.

"Well, she thinks you're smarter, more beautiful, more elegant and more perfect than _she _can ever hope to be" Kristoff said shaking his head in bemusement

"_What is it with these two?" _He wondered.

"So she's been avoiding me because she thinks she doesn't deserve to be around me?" Elsa asked.

"Pretty much. She realizes how much responsibility you have and how important you are and has tried to keep out of sight as much as possible so as not to embarrass you or make a fool of you. I think her words were "staying out from under foot" Kristoff said, and it felt like a blow to her heart, causing the temperature to drop.

"Thank you master Kristoff" Elsa said and stalked off.

"So boy, what do you say to a long trip up to the mountains tomorrow?" Kristoff asked and Sven nodded vigorously.

Anna walked back to the castle after her daily trip to the town. She loved getting to know her city and its people and they seemed to like here, or at least she hoped so. She was always greeted with warmth and smiles, and she was given gifts, all of which she politely declined.

"You all work so hard for everything, and I can't bear to take away even a small piece of your livelihood" She told them, causing many of them to tear up and thank her profusely. Now as she gazed at the castle she remembered how insignificant she was in the grand scheme of things next to her sister Elsa. Her sister was so beautiful and strong and powerful and smart, Anna couldn't hope to compare. Not that she was jealous, far from it. Anna loved Elsa more than her own life. It was just that since Elsa took up her throne and showed just how incredible she really was as Queen; Anna had realized that she was just the second, the spare.

"_Elsa can do anything, I…I don't know what I can do"_ Anna sighed as she walked to the stables to find Kristoff hunched over his sleigh. Sven brought up his head as he smelled her and Anna put a finger to her lips to quiet him. She could swear she saw the reindeer smile as he lowered his head. Anna crept up quiet as a cat and with a yelp leapt onto the large mans back.

"Anna!" He yelped as he stood up, the small girl hanging off his back easily.

"Hey you, been in here all day?" She asked kissing him on the cheek before hopping down.

"Yeah, got an ice run tomorrow" He said

"Oh" She said sadly.

"Come on feistypant's. I haven't been out in a month and I do have to work for a living unlike some people" he joked and she smiled.

"Yeah you're right, and it's been great that you've put off so much work to spend time with me" She said and kissed him on the lips. When she separated she smacked her lips as if tasting something.

"Have you been sharing you're carrots with Sven again?" She asked glaring at him. She had made him swear that if they were going to be a couple she would _not _under any circumstances kiss a mouth with reindeer germs.

"Um…Elsa came looking for you" Kristoff blurted out trying to change the subject, only to go cold as Sven glared at him

"_What did you just do?" _He could almost hear his friend shout at him.

"Elsa, why?" Anna asked, frowning.

"Um…she wanted to know why you've been avoiding her" Kristoff said resigned. One thing he had made a promise to himself was that he would never deceive Anna like everyone else in her life had at one time or another, and now that he had told her he couldn't go back.

"And you told her?" She demanded.

"Anna, Elsa's been worried sick. She thinks you're angry at her" Kristoff said.

"That's ridiculous" Anna said and Kristoff and Sven looked at each other

"_Here we go again"_ They thought at each other.

"Anna, go talk to her" Kristoff said taking hold of her shoulders. The sunset spilled into the open barn door and set the girls hair on fire.

"_My life may be about ice, but that makes coming home to someone so alive all the sweeter"_ he thought as he could all but see the light and life pouring out of the girl.

"Feisypants, you climbed a mountain in a dress, fought wolves, and had you're heart frozen. Why are you so intimidated?" He asked her.

"I just don't want to disappoint her" Anna said.

"I think you're disappointing her by being so distant" He said and saw her flinch.

"Your right, I'm going to talk to her" Anna said and walked back to the palace.

"And once you get back, you and I are going to have talk about a few things" Anna said glancing back over her shoulder. Kristoff sighed and looked at Sven.

"_Don't look at me. You got what you deserved" _he read on his friends face.

"Thanks a lot" He told the reindeer, but as he watched the girl walk into the sun, her hair alight, he smiled and hummed the ice harvesting song as he finished his preparations.

Elsa tried to read the book in front of her, but couldn't see a single word. The conversation with Kristoff kept going through her mind.

"_How can Anna have such a high opinion of me, and such a low opinion of herself? Can't she see how amazing, wonderful, perfect she is? She's strong, and fearless, and funny, and never sees the bad in anything or anyone. She saved this kingdom by thawing my heart and helping me control my powers. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't even be queen right now. How can I convince her of that, throw her a parade?" _Elsa thought to herself half in jest, but then the thought took root. She closed her book and thought about that for a time.

"Kai?" She called and the ever faithful butler came at once.

"Yes your highness?" He asked.

"Tell me, what is the opinion of Anna down in town?" She asked.

"In regards to what?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Well there are a few things" Kai said.

"Tell me everything" Elsa said, surprised.

"Well, first and foremost around town she is known as the summer princess for her open and warm personality. She walks around town visits the shops, talks with the people and overall lifts their spirits. She plays with the children, reads to them and show's that even as a princess she cares for them no matter who they are. Overall she is quit beloved" He said smiling fondly

"_Of course she is"_ Elsa thought with an upwelling of pride, followed closely by a spike of jealousy. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help feeling that they had been taking her sisters time away from her.

"And what about in regards to me?" Elsa asked.

"Pardon?" Kai asked.

"How do the townspeople fell about Anna and the way she resolved the "incident"?" Elsa asked.

"Oh in regards to that they view Anna as the hero of the realm. The fearless princess who melted the heart of the snow queen and returned summer. That's most likely where the title summer princess came from, though she hates the title" Kai said.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"You're sister, has always had a rather low opinion of herself" Kai said. He had practically raised the two girls, and knew them both well.

"I just don't get that" Elsa said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Why can't she see how amazing she is?" Elsa asked.

"With all due respect, but standing next to you her whole life has left her feeling, overshadowed. You're parents spent much of their time with you, and even with your, problems you still mastered every lesson put before you and have taken to your responsibilities admirably" Kai explained.

"But they spent so much time with me because they were trying to help me, and I wasn't ready to be queen. I ran" She sighed.

"There have been a few… hiccups, but you've prove that you're more than ready" Kai said.

"All thanks to Anna" Elsa said.

"You don't feel she's been given her due reward?" Kai asked smiling

"No, she hasn't" Elsa realized standing up.

"Ann _is _the realms hero. It was her courage that helped me realize my mistake. Her love keeps my powers in check. When everyone wrote me off she was the one who stood next to me even after I almost killed her _twice_" She said to herself

"_And even after all that, she thinks I'm perfect"_ Elsa thought bemused.

"If you're thinking of some celebration or recognition ceremony, Anna will never allow it" Kai said.

"Why not?" Elsa asked.

"You sister is kind, sweet, daring, and courageous, but above all she is selfless and humble. She will never accept the recognition that is due her" Kai said as Elsa flopped down in her chair.

"What do I do kai?" Elsa asked.

"Talk to her" Kai told her.

"How, she won't see me?" Elsa asked.

"You highness if I may be so bold. Anna climbed a frozen mountain and all its dangers to find you" Kai said and leaving it at that withdrew.

"_Of course. If Anna did all that for me, the least I can do is got up off my behind and at least look for her"_ Elsa thought and getting up walked to the door and opened it to go searching for her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen

The Silent Spare

Chapter 2

I don't own Frozen, but will watch it for the first time on Tuesday

Anna was walking to Elsa's study, but slowed down, uncertain.

"_What if she's working? I know Kristoff said she was looking for me, but she's always so busy. Anything could have come up" _Anna thought. She was so deep in thought that she wasn't looking where she was going, and ended up crashing into, and then through someone.

"Wow, I've heard of going through people to get where you're going, but wow" Olaf said as he reassembled himself.

"Oh Olaf, I'm so sorry" Ann said helping to scoop up parts of the snow man and pack him back together.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy" Anna said as the snow man reformed.

"No harm done and you're clumsiness is what I love about you" Olaf said smiling.

"Gee, thanks" Anna said.

"Anna, are you alright? You've been sad for a while now" Olaf asked. The snowman seemed dense and oblivious, but when it came to his "mothers" he was almost supernaturally perceptive.

"Olaf, do you think I'm worthless?" Anna asked.

"Anna, how on earth can you say that?" Olaf asked in complete shock.

"I don't know" Anna asked sitting down to be at eye level with her friend.

"Now that Elsa's back she's been so busy doing important things, and I'm not" Anna sighed.

"Anna, you're the most important thing to Elsa" Olaf said.

"I know, but I was never trained to do the things she was. I'm clumsy, and awkward, just the spare. The last thing I want is to embarrassed her or screw up something important" She said.

"Anna, everyone loves you, you're the summer princess" Olaf said.

"Please don't know use that title, you know I hate it" Anna asked.

"But why?" Olaf asked. Little did they know that Elsa had come upon them as they talked, hiding around a corner, hear heart breaking as she heard just how little her sister thought of herself. She was about to reveal herself when she heard Anna begin to sing in her sweet soft voice.

_I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen  
Just somebody hopelessly in-between  
She's the scholar, athlete, poet  
I'm the screw up, don't I know it  
But then who could ever compare?  
Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare._

She started out soft and quiet, but then her voice firmed up

_Well I won't care_

_So I'm the extra button on a coat  
In case another one comes loose  
but if I have to be a button  
why can't I be a button that's of use? _

She grabbed the snowman and twirled him around the floor_  
_

_I may lack style and I may lack grace  
and once in a while I might fall on my face  
but this little button deserves a place in the sky  
This button wants to fly_

Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense! She told Olaf who was laughing.

_So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up  
Over somebody's old barn door  
And I'll be hanging there forever  
Just wishing the horse had one leg more  
And maybe I can't be the perfect one  
And maybe I err on the side of fun  
But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere  
This horseshoe is more than just a spare._

_Someday I'll find my thing  
A thing that's on my own  
That thing that makes me part of something  
Not just all alone  
If only all this feeling I have in my heart  
Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part _her voice rose in soaring tone of courage and longing

_So I'm just the second born sister  
Who most of the town ignores  
Like a button, like a horseshoe  
Like a girl who's bad at metaphors_

_Maybe I don't have a magic touch  
And maybe I don't have a talent as such  
Just this heart with much too much to share  
So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare_

Anna finished as tears fell down Elsa's cheeks.

"You don't have to be like Elsa, and you are more than just a spare" Olaf said.

"I know that, I just wish I could be half as perfect as she is to do something to help her" Anna sighed wistfully, and Elsa fled.

"So I better go. I need to find Elsa and talk to her" Anna said and gave the snowman a warm hug before leaving.

Somehow Elsa found her way to room and not thinking collapsed on the bed.

"_How can she think I'm perfect? She's perfect"_ Elsa thought as she breathed in, and a warm summery scent filled her nostrils. She opened her eyes and looking around she found she was in Anna's room. She inhaled again, the scent of warmth and life filling her.

"_It's as if she brings light and happiness wherever she walks. Gods know how dark and gloomy life was when I had to hide from her" _Anna thought as she snuggled into one of Anna's pillows and just breathed in her sister's scent, letting it chase the cold away.

Anna looked in Elsa's study, the library, and even her sister's room, but didn't find her.

"_Elsa where are you?" _She wondered as she decided to go to her room to rest, and jumped when she found her sister dozing in her bed. Anna crept forward quietly and saw that her sister was indeed asleep, clutching Anna's pillow like a stuffed animal.

"_She must be exhausted from working. If only I could help her instead of loafing around all day, but it's not like anyone would give a screw up like me any real responsibility"_ Anna thought as she perched on the side of the bed and stroked her sisters hair. Elsa turned into the warmth that was flowing into her with every pat. The cold never bothered her, which meant she felt warmth differently from other people, which was hardly at all. Fire and even sunny days never seemed to penetrate her. There was only one thing that warmed her normally cold body, her sister's touch. Ever since Anna was born it was like she was Elsa's own personal sun, warming her when nothing else would. Having that warmth torn from her was one of the hardest parts of their separation. Elsa's eyes opened slightly and she saw her sister sitting on the side of the bed stroking her hair, and for one breathtaking moment she swore it was their mother hovering over her.

"Anna?" Elsa asked contentedly and Anna pulled back as if she had been burned.

"Elsa, I thought you were sleeping. I mean you were asleep and now you're awake. Well of course you're awake because you're talking to me unless your sleep talking, and that would be weird, wait what?" Anna rambled as she backed to the door.

"Anna, wait" Elsa said getting out of bed. Anna stopped, wringing her hands in front of her and looking nervous.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Elsa asked. Ever after everything she had heard today, she still wanted an explanation from her sister.

"I haven't been avoiding you. You've just been really busy. I mean you're the queen now. You're important, with all these big things to do and people to see, and the last thing you need is for me to bug you, and embarrass you, and screw things up" Anna said in a self deprecating tone and not meeting Elsa's eyes. She walked toward her sister and putting her hand under her chin lifted it to meet her sister's eyes.

"I'm never too busy to spend time with you. You never bug me, or embarrass me, and you aren't and never have been screw up" Elsa said.

"You're wrong about that" Anna said quietly placing her forehead against Elsa's.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked breathing in her sisters scent and luxuriating in her warmth.

"Ever since you shut yourself away their wasn't a day I didn't get into trouble or cause an accident, where I made mama and papa angry at me. I was so stupid, so selfish and bratty that I can't stand it sometimes" Anna said tearing herself away from her sister and pacing up and down the room.

"Anna what are you saying?" Elsa asked. Her sister was the most selfless person Elsa had ever known, and to hear her say these things about herself scared her. Unfortunately Anna didn't hear her, as her emotions began to vent.

"I mean, I shouldn't be surprised. I've always been like this. It's the reason you were locked away after all" Anna said, her voice becoming heated and vicious

"Anna wait, wait, what are you saying?" Elsa grabbed her sister's arms only to have Anna pull away and turn her back

"I remembered everything after I thawed from when you froze me. I remembered how we used to play together when we were little, with your powers" Anna said.

"Oh, Anna" was all Elsa could say as the temperature began to drop.

"Stop it" Anna said fiercely rounding on Elsa. She had felt the temperature drop and understood what it meant.

"What?" Elsa asked stepping back.

"Stop blaming yourself for the accident where you hit me in the head" Anna said going back to pacing.

"After all, it was my selfishness and stupidity that caused it. You warned me. You told me that I was going too fast. But did I listen. NO. I never listen. To you, to mama, to papa. I was so selfish and stupid and it cost us our childhood. I'm so pushy and selfish and stupid it scared you into freezing my heart and nearly got us both killed because I fell in love with a monster in a single day. After all of that the last thing you need is for me to be underfoot mucking up everything else." Anna stopped, facing the door.

"Mama and Papa should have let me freeze to death that night. It would have been better for everyone" Anna said hugging herself.

"Why did they save me? They had you, and you're perfect. They didn't need to keep me around. If I had died that night, you would have been free. You would never have had to hide or deal with loneliness or anything" Anna said angry tears pouring down her cheeks. She turned to pace back up the room when her head whipped to the side and she felt a hot flare shoot across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen

The Silent Spare

Chapter Three

Don't own frozen.

Elsa stepped back, horrified at what she had done. She had actually _hit _her sister. The sister she had sworn to protect, the sister she had vowed never to hurt. Elsa had been horrified when Anna said she remembered the night of the accident, but that horror had been quickly buried as Anna had not only blamed herself for the accident, but for seemingly everything that had gone wrong in their lives. Seeing her bright, strong, positive sister who never looked on the bad side of anything, or anyone describing herself in such a manner scared her more than seeing her frozen.

"Anna please" Elsa whispered, but her words didn't penetrate

"After all, the last thing you need is for me to be underfoot mucking everything else up" Anna said, but her next words nearly stopped Elsa's heart as her sister faced the door.

"Mama and Papa should have let me freeze to death that night. It would have been better for everyone" Anna said hugging herself.

"Why did they save me? They had you, and you're perfect. They didn't need to keep me around. If I had died that night, you would have been free. You would never have had to hide or deal with lonliness or anything" Anna said angry tears pouring down her cheeks and as she turned to pace back up the room Elsa stepped in front of the red head and struck her across the face.

Anna fingered her cheek as Elsa recoiled in horror. Elsa had hit her. Elsa had actually _hit _her.

"Well, guess I had that coming" Anna said shaking her head. Elsa clamped her hands onto the sides of her sisters head forcing her to look Elsa in the eye. What Anna saw was barely restrained panic.

"Please, don't ever say that again" Elsa said as snow began to fall around them.

"Mama and Papa saved you because they loved you. You are just as important to them as I am" Elsa said. Anna put her hands on her sisters shoulders and sighed

"You suffered for my mistake. I was the one who should have been punished. They could have sent me away, or moved me to another part of the castle. They could even have locked _me _away." Anna said.

"It wasn't meant to be a punishment. They were trying to protect us" Elsa said.

"By stripping me of my memories and locking us away from each other?" Anna asked.

"If I'd know, I would have understood why I had to stay away. I would have had more respect for your powers. I…I…could have been better" Anna said trying to pull away, only for Elsa to pull her into a tight embrace.

"Elsa please" Anna said trying to pull away only for Elsa to hold on more tightly, and a sudden and terrifying revelation hit her.

"_These past few days. This was Anna's life for the past thirteen years, only she never knew why we were so distant"_ Elsa thought, and a boiling frothing rage at her parents erupted.

"_Anna's right. If she had kept her memories she would have understood. She would have been more careful."_ Elsa thought as her rage formed a raging blizzard.

Anna tried to pry herself out of Elsa's arms only to have her sister hold tighter to her, and as much as Anna loved her sister, she was irritated that she wouldn't leave her alone.

"_This must be how she felt when I kept pushing at her to open up, to let me in when I didn't know anything" _Anna realized, when a blizzard suddenly erupted around them.

"Elsa, what are doing?" Anna shouted over the howling wind. She forced Elsa to face her and found a look of pure rage and anger on her face.

"You were right Anna. I parents screwed up. They stole our childhood!" Elsa shouted as the blizzard grew.

"Elsa stop. It…it wasn't their fault" Anna cried.

"YES IT WAS!" Elsa shouted. Not thinking of what to do to snap her sister out of this, Anna cocked her hand back and slapped her across the face. The blizzard stopped instantly as Elsa reeled in shock.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but I had to stop you before you set off another winter" Anna said backing up as Elsa fingered her cheek.

"Anna, I don't know what I would do without you" Elsa said smiling.

"I couldn't live without you. You presence is the only thing that keeps the cold and snow away" Elsa said wrapping Anna in another hug.

"If you had died that night, I don't know what I would have become, but I would probably be worse than any nightmare mama papa or I ever had" Elsa said into her sisters hair.

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, feeling guilty. She had been wallowing in her own pity and had only made her sister worry over her.

"_Stop it. Deal with your own issues later. She needs you now"_ Anna told herself.

"I'll always be here for you Elsa, whatever you need. I…I…just need to be sure I won't disappoint you or let you down" Anna said.

"Anna, nothing you could do could ever disappoint me" Elsa said.

"Promise?" Anna said.

"Promise" Elsa said.

**I know this is sort of a cliffhanger, but I wanted to end it on sort of a high note and let people draw their own ending. Sorry if this is dark and angsty, but Anna seems like such a selfless character that she would be the one to take things on her shoulders, and as a compulsive fixer I wanted to put her in a situation she could never really fix, her own view of herself and her place in the royal family. **


End file.
